Fight for your love
by moonlight64
Summary: Jane has been kidnapped and Lisbon would do everything to rescue him. But then everything suddenly changes... written by my best friend Spenser 3
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting… Vanpelt, Cho, and Rigsby said their goodnights and headed home. Lisbon was in her office filing last minute paper work. Jane popped his head in. "You still here?" he asked.  
"Yeah… I'm just done. You can head home."  
"Can I get you anything… Tea? Coffee?"  
"No Thanks. I'm fine! Really, go home! It's been a long day!" she ordered with a smirk.  
"Okay… okay… I'm leaving" he winked at her. She tried her best not to smile back at him… 'why did he just have to be so cute' she thought!

Jane walked into the parting lot. He was glad the case was closed! He went to unlock his car when all of the sudden everything went black…. *****************  
30 minutes later, Lisbon was finally leaving the police station office. It had been a long day. She was tired and was looking forward to relaxing in a hot tub and getting a good night sleep! She turned her radio in her car – her favorite song came on the radio! She hummed along with the song. Her cell phone buzzed – "text message from Jane". She smiled, "I wonder what he wants".  
To her terror – the text message was a photo of Jane bound to a car and blindfolded. "COME TO THIS ADDRESS IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIM ALIVE! COME ALONE" was what the message said!  
Lisbon's heart raced! She was worried about Jane! She spun her car around and headed towards the direction of the address. She would save him. She had to save him! She quickly called VanPelt and told her the details. "Jane's been kidnapped, get the team together. It looks like they are holding him at a warehouse on the Southside! I'm on my way to the address"  
"Boss, you should go with backup!" Vanpelt said.  
"Grace, there's no time. I have to hurry! I'll be all right. Just get to the station and see if you can track his cell phone!" Lisbon hurried to the warehouse, praying the whole way.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark and quiet at the warehouse… it looked abandoned. Lisbon quietly got out of her car and walked to the front door. It was halfway opened. She slipped inside… She reached for her gun. A deep voice rang out – "Put the gun down if you want your friend to live"  
Lisbon didn't move, her hand was still on the gun. "PUT IT DOWN NOW" yelled the scary voice.  
"Okay…" Lisbon said "I'm lowering my weapon now. Where's Jane?" She placed her gun on the floor. She stood there – no one answered. "Where's JANE?" she asked again.  
"You're never going to see him again" the voice was right behind her. Before she could turn around to see who it was, she was stuck in the head and collapsed on the floor.  
In the meantime, the kidnappers had let Jane go. They had drugged him with a sleeping potion. They dropped his sleeping body off on a park bench with a message tied to his hand. When Jane woke up he noticed his head hurt terribably bad. "ouch" he said as he went to rub it. Then he noticed the message… "Hello Patrick… by the time you're reading this, you should now that we now have your precious Lisbon! Thank you for helping us catch her!" it was signed with a red smiley face. Jane was speechless… he could hardly breathe… "no, they have Lisbon… Teresa!" Despite his throbbing headache he got up and ran to the station.  
Once there he found the rest of the team working hard. He could hear Vanpelt saying "She's not answering her phone".  
"I don't like the sound of this" said Cho.  
Jane walked in. He was a mess… his shirt was dirty and his hair was a mess. "Jane" said Rigsby. "What happened". Jane explained everything. The realized that kidnappers were working for RedJohn and they had used Jane as a trap to capture Lisbon. "We've got to get her back! RJ has already taken my wife and child, I will not let him take Lisbon."  
"Here's the address that Lisbon gave me" said Vanpelt. Jane grabbed it and ran for the elevator. Rigsby and Cho went for the stairs, they'd meet him there at the warehouse.  
"Wait," said Vanpelt… "you'll need this" she handed him a gun.  
"Thanks… RJ is trying to take everyone I love away from me. He took my wife and child… now Lisbon. I should never have let myself care for her so much! I've made her a target!"  
Vanpelt was surprised that Jane was opening up to her like this… but she put her hand on his arm, "Jane you can tell your heart not to love someone when it does… Don't turn your back on Love, fight for it… fight for her".


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon awoke in darkness… her hands and legs were tied with ropes. Her body ached… all she could remember was her attackers beating her up and then everything going black. She must have passed out she thought. It was cold and damp in the room. All she could think about was Jane… was he okay? Was he alive? Did they hurt him?  
She was startled by a noise… her attacker walked in. "Get up – I have someone who wants to meet you…" He picked her up like she was light as a feather and drug her into another room. He tied her to a chair and then left the room.  
It was a dimly light room, Lisbon couldn't see anyone… but she felt like someone was watching her. Then out of the corner a shadow appeared, she couldn't make out his face because he was wearing a mask.  
"Hello Lisbon" it was a high-pitch voice… it sounded almost like a woman's voice… soft and quite… calm. It was Red John. Lisbon gasped!  
"Thee Teresa Lisbon" he said touching her hair. "You're pretty… but then again, Jane sure does know how to pick the pretty ones." His creepy laugh filled the room. Lisbon tried her best to rememeber every detail of this masked person. 'I need to be able to identify him when I get freed from here… IF I get out of here' she thought.  
"It's TIME!" called Red John. The attacker walked in when some knives and weapons. Lisbon's heart leaped with fear… no, this can't be happening she thought!

"What have you done with Jane?" she asked.  
"Oh, don't you worry. He served his purpose. I'd never hurt him. I have too much fun playing cat and mouse with him! He's a clever fellow…"  
"Much more clever and smarter… and better man than you'll ever be!" Lisbon smarted back.  
"What!" hissed Red John. Lisbon was making him mad.  
"You heard me… you're weak and pathetic. You'll never get away with this. You will be caught and brought to justice!" Lisbon said. With that remark Red John hit Lisbon knocking her out.

Jane, Cho, Rigsby, and a large police squad arrived at the warehouse. They encircled the building, gun fire rang out and the police captured the attacker. Red John was nowhere to be found. Jane ran into the building… "Lisbon? Lisbon?"  
He came to one of the back rooms… the door was cracked. Jane's heart raced… it reminded him of his own wife's room. "no…" he thought. He walked quietly up to the door and slowly pushed it open. He could hardly breathe. Inside a single lamp was light… it was dark and dirty. Then in the corner he say her… Lisbon. She was tied to a chair her head was slumped over. She was unconceious.  
"Teresa…" Jane ran over to her. He knelt down and lifted her head. He gasped…. There on her forehead was a red smiling face. Red John's symbol! Jane froze. Suddenly Teresa's eyes fluttered open.  
"Jane?" she whispered."Jane is that you?"  
"I'm here…" he said cupping her face in his hands.  
"Oh, Jane…" she said.  
"Shh… it's alright I'm here! Let's get you out of here" He helped untie her and helped her unto her feet. Lisbon took a step forward and tripped, but Jane just quickly picked her up in his arms and held her close. He fought back tears in his eyes… he realized how much he loved her. Lisbon felt the warmth of his chest against her face, and she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"What a day" said Rigsby! The others agreed. "I'm so glad Lisbon's okay" said Vanpelt. The team was cleaning up their desks. Lisbon was safe and being taken care of by doctors. She had taken quite the beating, but the doctors said she was a fighter and should be okay. The attacker had been shot and killed when the police encircled the building… and Red John, well, he was gone, no where insight. They must have scared him off when the police arrived at the building. It was a good thing they got there when they did. Who knows what he would have done to Lisbon.  
Jane was sitting on the roof of his hideout watching the sunset. He was angry… angry at himself for loving Lisbon. He felt he had put her in danger because he loved her and he knew that RJ just wanted to hurt him by taking away anything that Jane held dear. Jane decided he'd pull away, pull away from the team, from Lisbon… it would be hard, but it's what he'd have to do.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a little knock. "Can I join you" it was Lisbon. She looked good despite the rough day she had had… she only walked with a slight limp.  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hospital" Jane asked.  
"Ah, I begged to be let out, told them I'd be a terrible patient and that I'd sleep better at home. So they let me go". She walked over and sat down beside him.  
"You okay?" She asked and looked at with him with those large green eyes. He wanted so badly to tell her how much how he felt and how much he loved her. But he didn't. He had to protect her. "I can't do this…." He said. She looked confused. "I can't be close to the team… to You… if I hadn't cared for you so much, you wouldn't have gotten hurt today. It's all my fault" "No, Jane it wasn't. Don't even think that! I'm here and I'm alive and I have YOU to thank for that."  
"Lisbon, Teresa… I want you to know that I love You… yes, I love you. I vowed to never love again, but I can't help loving you. But I put your live in danger when I do… that's why I'm going to leave you and the team… it's for your own good"  
Lisbons eye's filled with tears. "No Jane, don't leave. If you leave, then you let RJ win. You can't live your life in fear! We will get him! You're not alone in this!" She reached for his hand… "you have me"

He squeezed her hand and smiled.  
"Please Jane… don't go…"  
"I don't want to put you in danger… I…"  
She stopped him from talking by putting her finger on his lips "  
Shh… don't you remember I'm not afraid of anything?" She smiled.  
He cupped her face in his hands, "Teresa… my brave little Teresa…" He leaned down to kissed her. She put her arms around his neck… and they both new this is where they belonged – in each other's arms! 3 3 3


End file.
